v_playsfandomcom-20200214-history
/v/ Plays: A Complete History
Chapter One: Humble Beginnings June 15, 2016: Emass sees a YouTube gaming channel thread on /v/ and poses the hypothetical question of "What would a /v/ Let's Play channel be like?". After many replies insisting it would be a beautiful trainwreck, he creates a Discord server for those interested in creating such a channel. Numerous people, including (but not limited to) NuclearNautilus, GravyToaster, Khoi Cure, RedPhoneB and Spilskinanke, join to collaborate. No one knows the horrors that await them. Chapter Two: We'll Be YouTube Famous One Day June 16, 2016 /v/ Plays launches with six uploads on the first day, five of which are gameplay videos. The sixth, however, features NuclearNautilus and GravyToaster singing the theme song of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Any potential for the channel to be taken seriously is suddenly shrouded in doubt. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, this would be the first of many worrying signs that Nuclear is a furry. Chapter Three: The Exile of Spilskinanke and The Great Purge Early on in the Discord's life there were some undesirable members, most notably Spillskinanke, who was known for mic spamming. Khoi, Lochinvar, NuclearNautilus, GravyToaster a few others branched out and formed a new discord called Spectator Chicks so they wouldn't have to deal with the endless shitposting. This upset Emass, who believed the addition of a new server would only split our already small community. After a heated argument, Spillskinanke and other shitposters were subsequently banned and the Spectator Chicks discord was deleted. This event, along with the kicking of inactive members came to be known as "The Great Purge." Chapter Four: The Rise of Lochinvar (insert description of loch's youtube, the meme, etc) Chapter Five: Father Where Art Thou (insert gravy's dad backstory, the creation of the meme, etc) Chapter Six: The Cat's Ninth Life One night while several members were in voice chat, StickyKitties expressed concern for his life. He claimed that his father was drunk sitting in his living room holding a loaded handgun. StickyKitties was very afraid, saying that his father was crazy and always hated him, claiming it was only a matter of time before something happened. While in voice chat, he expressed interest in running away to Los Angeles, California where his boyfriend lived. After that night, StickyKitties never logged on to Discord again. It is unknown what happened to him. Chapter Seven: An Era of Peace Nothing fucking happened for a few months. Chapter Eight: The Belynx Incident September 2?, 2016: A female friend of Emass named Belynx joins the server to voice chat with Emass while playing Terraria and Smite. Though the two played games in the voice chat every day, no one really took notice or bothered to mention it. However, that would soon change... December 3, 2016: The Discord regulars join the Chit-Chat voice chat while Emass and Belynx are playing Terraria in the Gaming voice chat. Someone sends ErisBot into Gaming to play Emass's Survivor Goldust video. Emass ignores the bot and brushes it off, but the mischievous antics of the others only get worse. Low Height God and Nuclear "accidentally" move themselves into Gaming it returns to play ear rape. Frustrated by the constant interruptions, Emass angrily tells the others to stop. Instead of stopping, the others take things one step further by posting an inkei.net Vagina Analyzer ''animation featuring Emass and Belynx and constantly asking questions about the new girl. At this point NuclearNautilus and Low Height God discover Belynx's Steam account and start talking about her and her taste in video games. Several of the regulars then change their name and/or avatar to match Belynx's. After being informed of what was going on by Emass, Belynx leaves the voice chat and closes Discord entirely. This is the last straw for Emass, who storms into ''Chit-Chat to confront Nuclear and LHG. Fearing the worst, the others try to avoid being in the same voice channel as Emass and switch to another one as soon as he joins, an act they refer to as "hide-and-go-Emass". Alone and defeated, Emass retreats back to Gaming and listens to the Linkin Park song Numb via ErisBot. Eventually the others give up trying to evade Emass and let him stay in the same voice channel as them, but he remains silent. An uneasy atmosphere fills the server as no one knows what to expect next. After several minutes of silence, Emass finally speaks and asks if Nuclear should be banned for his actions, even creating a Strawpoll for the others to vote on. A majority of the voters vote No, but Emass still isn't pleased. Nuclear is invited to a private call with Emass, who reveals that he isn't THAT mad at everyone and the two make peace. Belynx, on the other hand, leaves the server and vows to never return after the events that transpired. Also on this day, Emass creates a Look at This Dude video featuring images of William, only for it to get taken down minutes later after it gets flagged for Bullying/Harrassment. The one responsible for flagging the video is later revealed to be a friend of William's that was sent a link to the video. Chapter Nine: A Rain of Nuclear Fire (insert story of how Nuclear invited like 80 people to the discord) Chapter Ten: See: The Great Horse Cock Saga (this page will be updated as time goes on)